


Tree of Megaphones

by musicalinny



Series: Haicute [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Cheerleaders, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Titles, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: "It's my sister. I think she's being bullied."Or, this all happened because of a metal up on a tree. Akane's small.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yamamoto Akane
Series: Haicute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tree of Megaphones

**Author's Note:**

> Brrr brrrr
> 
> Why am I so motivated in writing- haven't done my research yet

"So slow, you overgrown silverware!" Kuroo shouts, mild irritation in his voice. "One more!"

"Right!" Heaving a breath, Lev goes into a receiving position and readies himself. Kuroo spikes another ball, and this time the tall first year kneels, barely receiving it as it swerved and headed straight for a newly-arrived Taketora.

Yaku snaps. "Watch out!"

Without even looking, Taketora deflects the ball with his right hand and it bounces on the door with a bop. Inuoka claps in amusement.

"Nice moves, Taketora sen-- senpai?!" He exclaims, flabbergasted at the mohawked spiker's unexpected expression. The other team members became curious and started to walk near them, but Taketora raises a hand to stop them.

"I'm fine!" He shouts, usual goofy grin on his face as he gives them a thumbs up. "Let's practice!"

Kuroo raises a black eyebrow.

_Something's definitely up._

Walking towards the spiker, he pats him on the back. "Alright, now that Yamamoto's finally here, how about some short sets?"

"Right!"

"Taketora-senpai, let's see who's the better ace!" Lev chirps, and suddenly Taketora is laughing menacingly, back to his usual routine of picking on the poor first-year.

Not that Lev minded, though. He was glad that Taketora was as normal as can be.

"Too bad we're in the same team." Lev comments, not surprised. Taketora was already on position. "Woah senpai, you don't mind teaming up with me?"

Taketora grins. "I'll show you what a true ace is like."

_

The last part of the game, Team Kuroo is 24 while Team Yaku is also at 24.

"Both teams on set point." Nekomata-sensei says, crossing his arms. He smiles. "Now, who will win?"

"Yamamoto!" Yaku calls, doing an emergency set.

The spiker didn't budge, looking at who knows where with a blank expression.

"Yamamoto, watch out!"

When he hears that, his senses suddenly return to him and the ball is going to hit right at his face-

A hand slaps it up the net, and it lands on the very front part of the enemy court as Inuoka doesn't get to it in time.

"Yaku team wins!" The scorer announces, and the other teammates including Lev shout in triumph. "Alright!"

"Yamamoto, is something up with you today?" Yaku asks, catching the attention of others. Nekomata-sensei calls a break.

Kuroo crosses from the other side and stands beside Yaku, asking the same question. "You've been out of yourself since morning, don't think I didn't notice."

"I sent you five sets and you managed to spike only two." Yaku comments, curious to their usually chipper spiker's glum behavior. Taketora sighs.

"Okay, now you so depressed, that's just creepy." Kuroo blurts, wincing. Yaku nods, not minding that what he agreed on was a little mean.

"Spill, Yamamoto."

The others were now looming around him, eavesdropping and he wanted to act annoyed but he can't, and is actually thankful that there are people who can give him advice because he just sucks at anything that's not volleyball.

He plops down on the floor, frown on his face. "It's about my sister."

"Akane-san?" Yaku says, now really curious because the two always bicker, but this is the first time Yamamoto took it to heart. "Did you two fight?"

"No, not that. I think she's being bullied."

"What?!"

Taketora's frown deepens. "Every night when she's in normal clothes, I see bruises and scrapes on her arms and legs. I tried to ask her about it, but she just says she's clumsy and falls over many times. Last night, I heard her saying ouch many times while treating her wounds."

Everyone for a few moments was silent.

Only a few.

"Well what d'ya know, you're actually a decent big brother." Kuroo says in dense admiration before groaning as Yaku whacks him on the back of his head.

"Stop saying stupid stuff in serious situations, you chicken head."

Kenma purses his lips. "That's terrible."

"And I feel like a useless big brother for not being able to help her." The mohawked spiker slumps, pouting at the floor. "What do I do?"

"Maybe try approaching Akane-san sincerely?" Inuoka pipes up in suggestion. Taketora looks at him, a bit hopeful.

"How "sincere" is sincerely?" He asks, tilting his head in pure cluelessness. Inuoka's eyes widen, taken aback. "Uhmm, like a soft expression on your face. Listen to her talk, and say your opinion calmly like you're talking to a baby. It works with my sister."

"Hmm, I see." Taketora nods, hand on his chin as he stood up. He breathes in. Out. And slaps himself hard in the face.

The whole team jolts in surprise.

"Yamamoto...?"

"I'm alright now! Thanks, everyone!"

"Phew." Kai breathes out, relieved.

"Great! Because we have a match with Nohebi in 40 minutes. As cringe-worthy as it is to admit, we can't win without Yamamoto in his mood." Kuroo says, clapping his hands. He was, although not really obvious, really relieved. "Okay chop chop! Everyone's going jogging! Shape up because I don't want to lose to slit-eyes!"

Everyone is getting ready to jog, not pointing out unnecessary things because their captain is in a fragile mood when he's competitive-

Lev the dense suddenly speaks up. "You both have slit-eyes! But oh, he has a girlfriend!" He says in a matter-of-fact tone, and Yaku desperately controlling his laughter while Kuroo's eye twitched.

Kenma rolls his eyes. _Idiot_.

"Alright, Lev. Since you're so smart, you're cleaning up the balls before going. And I ain't letting the cheerers give you a ride in their bus. Haul ass, boys!"

"Right!"

"Aww, why do I get to be ballboy?" Lev pouts, looking around at the gym full of volleyballs strewn around from practice. Yaku jabs at his side. "Because you're stupid."

The libero finishes putting on his shoes and he turns at his tall subordinate, eyes serious. He points a stern finger at him. "Don't you dare be late!"

Lev straightens up and shoots two balls in the basket. "Yes, sir!"

He feels like he's lightning, using his long legs and long arms to stride around the court and get the balls and then he's done in five minutes, much to his pride. "Yes! Time to go!" Putting on his shoes, he dashes off.

"You think he'll make it in time?" Yaku asks Kuroo, Nohebi Academy already on sight. The captain grins, his face looking more evil than usual. "Heh. He may be an idiot, but he's more pumped up for a match than anyone else. What could go wrong?"

"I'm gonna make it for warm-up!" Lev encourages himself as he jogged, long legs taking bigger strides than usual but also remembering to save his energy. Hearing a rustle and a female's groan, he stops.

Searching the familiar, tilted road, his green eyes catch sight of Yamamoto Akane climbing a tree.

The tree was the same tree where Kenma and him saved that cat. It was high, and the girl hadn't reached halfway when her hand slipped and she fell to the grass.

Instincts screaming, he decides to go to her, ask if she was okay when she hurriedly stands up, brushes the dirt off her skirt, and climbs up again.

His eyebrows crease in curiosity. He decides to approach her. "Yamamoto-san?"

She squeaks in surprise, brown eyes widening as her grip on the tree bark loosens momentarily. However, that was unfortunately enough to get her stumbling down, her knees scraping the wood as she once again fell on the grass with a thud. Lev's eyes widen, legs carrying him hurriedly towards her as he scans her overall appearance.

A big, slightly bleeding scrape wound was on her right knee. The part of her leggings was torn, and she tries to stand but her leg wobbles in imbalance. She was getting more and more frustrated by the second, but as if this was anything new-

"Yamamoto-san, are you alright?"

Her brown eyes catch green. Oh, right. Lev Haiba was here. Of all the people she could've run into while she was busy making a fool of herself, it just had to be him.

_Stupid_ _Akane_ _._

She looks the other way, cheeks furiously turning a shade of red. She puffs out a breath, and turns to look at him again, eyes the usual dull.

"I'm fine, thank you." She says flatly. Once again she tries to walk, but her leg is aching and such a weak twig so she stumbles forward, straight into the bark of the tree.

Lev's hands latch on her shoulders before she could sustain another embarrassing injury. Her back crashes against his legs, and she looks up to find him looming above her, grip on her shoulders tightening a bit as his face scrunched.

"You're not alright, Yamamoto-san!" Lev notes, concern in his tone and a frown in his face. Yamamoto Akane had just blatantly lied in his face.

Akane, the strong girl that she is, just shrugs his concern off. "I'm alright, Haiba-san. I'll cover this up with a handkerchief."

Lev frowns. Yamamoto-san's _hiding her pain again._

Akane bites her lower lip, looking down. _Why am I pretending to be strong in front of him?_

"But..." Lev trails off, feeling guilt gnaw at his insides, "you got that injury because I shocked you." And the fact that Akane was willing to cover for him made it worse.

Akane stays silent, deft hands fumbling for the cloth on her uniform pockets. She groans. None.

"Here."

She looks at his hand, a blue handkerchief neatly folded and with a white line design in front. She is surprised, pleasantly so but raises a curious eyebrow. "That's for... what, exactly?"

"I figured you didn't have a handkerchief with you, so you can use this." He offers, ever so kindly that it makes her chest constrict with awe.

"Are you... sure?"

"Sure! I have another. Although that's my sister's, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending it to you."

"This is Alisa-san's?" She asks, wrapping the triangularly folded cloth around her knee. She stands up, hand leaning on the tree bark as she looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you, Haiba-san."

"You're welcome!" Was his reply, mock saluting at her that made her giggle as she once again turned towards the tree and grabbed it. She tries to climb again.

"So, why are you climbing that tree?"

This time she squeaks again. Thankfully, her grip on the tree is strong. She slides down the tree, face flushed.

_I thought he left already!_

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Y-Yes? Oh," she laughs, shaking him off. "M-Me? Just climbing on a tree for, you know, exercise."

"Before a match?" He asks, head tilted in curiosity. Akane purses her lips, hurriedly thinking of a cover story to save face. Lev looks up. "Oh, so that's it!"

She jerks up in surprise. "What's it?"

He points at a high branch. "Your megaphone's up there! At that height, you won't be able to reach it."

Akane smiles, her lip twitching in mild annoyance. _You may be my crush, but still_ _obliviously_ _rude as ever._

"Let me help you get it, then!" He suddenly exclaims, and Akane's eyes widen as he jumps, hand reaching a height she's never dreamt of. Her heart lurches, a dreamy smile forming on her face.

_Lev_ _is so cool...!_

"Aww, can't reach." He mutters, hand on his chin as he thought of a way. His face lights up, an idea popping into his head as he kneels in front of Akane, back facing her.

Her eyebrows meet, this time she is genuinely clueless as to what he was doing. "Haiba-san, what are you doing?"

He turns to look at her, smiling as he points at his back. "Get on my shoulders!"

Akane blinks. "Excuse me, what?"

"On my shoulders!" Lev says, patting his shoulders for emphasis. Akane feels an oncoming laugh bubbling in her chest, nervousness skyrocketing. "W-Why, exactly?"

"Well, what else! We're getting your megaphone!" Was his jolly reply, waiting for her while smiling reassuringly. A flurry of thoughts raced in Akane's head while she stood, stiff-shocked.

_I'm wearing a skirt, I may be heavy, I have a crush on him, this is so embarra-_

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You said yes! Okay, get on."

Akane looks at her wristwatch. 30 minutes until the game and here is Lev Haiba, Nekoma's star player, helping her instead of going early.

She nods, and Lev lowers his shoulders. She slings a leg on his left shoulder, thankful, very thankful that she was wearing a pair of black leggings. She fixes the part of her skirt near her torso, and Lev looks up at her. "You comfortable there?"

She nods, and pushes back a squeal down her throat when his large hands held both sides of her waist. He walks towards the branch, Akane in tow. "Get it, Yamamoto-san!"

Her face burst into flames, mind recalling the events that lead up to this moment.

If someone had told her an hour ago that she'd be hoisted on Lev Haiba's shoulders, she would've thrown her megaphone at them in disbelief.

_No! I shouldn't be blowing up right now!_

Her hands reached for her megaphone tangled in branches. Feeling the cool metal against her hands, solace washed over her. Lev must've felt her relax, because he kneels slowly on the grass to let her down. She steps on the ground, chest light now that the embarrassing moment was finally over.

_Not that she minded being close to him._

She grins, holding the megaphone above her head in triumph. "Gotcha!"

Lev smiles widely at her, but it immediately melts into a serious expression. "Why was your megaphone up there in the first place?"

Akane looks away. His lips stretch in a thin line. He has a sister, and he knows when a girl is avoiding to tell him something important.

He crouches down to her eye level. "Yamamoto-san."

She sighs. _He just wants to help me._

"The first years threw it up there."

Eyebrows furrowed, green eyes meet brown. "What? Really?"

Akane nods. "I'm short. I'm young but I lead the cheering section. Some aren't really happy with that and for the past few days, they've thrown my stuff at high places and get me to climb them to make me give up my position." She tells him, and Lev is silent.

_It's about my sister. I think she's being bullied._

After a while, Akane looks up and sees his somber expression. Her eyes widen, internally calling herself an idiot because she just ruined the happy atmosphere.

She flails her little arms. "I-I'm sorry I ruined your mood! I'm okay, though. A few bruises are nothing."

"Yamamoto-san."

She goes rigid at his flat tone, but mutters a reply anyways. "Yes...?"

His head snaps up, and he is grinning brightly, pointing at himself. "Next time you want to reach something, call me and I'll help you! I won't let you give up your position as lead cheerleader. But you have to also cheer for me, okay?"

He then laughs, and her chest thumped loudly. He was involving himself into another person's problem, and trying his best to lift her spirits.

 _Lev_ _Haiba_ _, an interesting fellow._

She smiles, eyes crinkling she felt like she was about to cry. "Mmm'kay!"

Lev pats his shoulders again. "Alright! Now get on, Yamamoto-san!"

"What? Again?"

"Well, you can't walk with that injury, can you? Also, we're gonna be late and I don't want to leave you behind. Just sit on my shoulder. You're pretty light."

With the last comment she melts into relief. _Thank goodness!_

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He inquires. Akane mirrors his grin with one of her own, albeit a bit challenging.

"Are you sure you can carry me all the way to Nohebi, Haiba-san? You need a lot of energy to play." She comments, arms crossed.

Clicking his tongue in amusement, he hoists her up by her waist and puts her on his right shoulder. Akane shrieks in surprise. "H-Haiba-san!"

"Call me Lev, Yamamoto-san." He says to her, a goofy smile on his face. Akane just shakes her head, chuckling as she put her hand on his neck for balance. "Also, who do you think I'm competing with? I'm gonna beat Hinata, Taketora-senpai and become number 1!"

She finds herself smiling at his optimism. _I'm rooting for you more_ _than_ _Tora-nii_ , she says in her head.

"Okay, you ready?"

She holds the tuft of silver loosely, beaming. "Let's go, Lev-kun!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

_

"He's late!"

"And earlier you said 'what could possibly go wrong?' all smug." Yaku jabs, eyes roaming around the court. A few more minutes and the game was going to start, the cheers of Nohebi reverberating around the court.

"That's weird." Kenma notes, making them look at him. He points at Nekoma's cheering people. "They're here, but Akane-san's not."

Taketora's head turns rapidly to tge cheering section. "Where is she?!"

The whistle blows start and Kuroo curses. "Oh crap."

"Nice serve, Suguru!"

The Nekoma captain groans. "Oh, just great. Slit-eyes is serving first."

The serve is bumped cleanly by Yaku.

"Nice receive." Kenma says as the ball headed towards him. With little effort, he sets the ball to Inuoka and he spikes.

A Nohebi middle blocker up front does a clutch dig, sending the ball up in the air. Suguru jumps and spikes it to the end.

The lineman whistles. In.

Nohebi cheers. "Go, go Suguru!"

"Nice, captain!"

"Huh? Where's Levochka?" Alisa says, curious that her brother isn't in the starting players. She glances at the bench and he wasn't there either.

The concern in her chest grew heavier. Akane-chan wasn't here, either.

"Hey, Akane still isn't here?" Alisa's ears perk up at the conversation of the two in front of her. Two girls wearing the high school uniforms and they know Akane.

_Must be part of the cheering people._

"She isn't. Maybe she gave up?"

"Well I don't know. You did go a bit far, tossing her megaphone that high. There's no way she could reach that!"

Alisa's brows furrow in apprehension. _A bit far? Megaphone? Toss?_

The black-haired girl speaks, tone smug. "Well, if things turn properly, the higher ups will assign me to be the leader of the cheering squad. And my crush will notice me!"

"Dang right, Hami! That foreigner is so hot!"

The lady behind them grits her teeth. _How could they do that to_ _Akane-chan_ _? I mean, I know_ _Levochka's_ _popular and good-looking because I'm his sister. But bullying_ _Akane-chan_ _for him to notice them is_ _uncalled for!_

Nohebi scores another point. "Go, go Nohebi!"

Alisa's hand reaches out to tap the girl, Hami's shoulder when a man calls her. "Hami-san!"

Hami smirks. _About time_. "Yes, sir?"

"Yamamoto's nowhere to be found! You lead the cheer!" He says, and Alisa's shoulders slump as Hami stood up and went in front. She puts her hands around her mouth and shouts. "Alright, Nekoma's gonna make a comeback! Everybody cheer!"

She starts to count signals with her hand. Alisa frowns visibly. Hami was grinning. "One, two-"

"NE-KO-MA!"

Hami stops, finding the source of Akane's voice. _She shouldn't have gotten the megaphone yet._

The male teacher exclaims. "Yamamoto!"

Alisa squeals.

The cheerers are surprised as Akane suddenly appears, sitting on Lev's shoulder while the man was grinning at them. He patted Akane's waist. "Go, Yamamoto-san!"

Feeling the cheering people's eyes on her, she places the megaphone near her lips and starts counting. "One, two, three!"

The people heave.

"Go, go Nekoma! Fight, fight Nekoma!"

The players hear the unified cheering and Inuoka turns, relieved. "Akane-san's here!" He freezes on his words, gaping. "Geh-"

Yaku, curious as to why he was suddenly like that, looks at the cheering section, and something catches his eye. His expression mirrors that of Inuoka's- pure shock.

"Well well well," Suguru coos, hand on his chin in mocking thought. "For a well-known calm school, that's quite an entrance."

Taketora raises an eyebrow, mouth in an intimidating curl. "What was that, huh? Ya trying to emphasize that we haven't got any points since the start, damn it?"

"No, you idiot. Look behind you." Kuroo says, and he wasn't imagining the tone being teasing. He looks behind. He feels his jaw drop to the floor.

_What the_ _heck_ _?_

His little sister was perched up on Lev's shoulder, laughing and face a shade of red. Lev puts her down and walks towards them. Taketora feels his lifespan lessening with that scene engraved into his mind.

"Lev, you little-"

Taketora catches his sister's eyes, bright and happy as she sends him a thumbs up. He feels the decreased lifespan return to him and he grins widely. "Alright, bring it on!"

The exchange doesn't escape Kenma's eyes. His lips curl up into a small smile.

Inuoka is switched out. He pats Lev's shoulders encouragingly before sitting on the bench. On vanguard, Kuroo elbows him. He winces.

"About time you showed up, you human fork!" He whispers in a hard voice. Lev gives him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Kuroo-san, something came up."

"It's coming!" Yaku shouts.

"Akane-chan, I was so worried!" Alisa says to the girl, intentionally making her volume loud. She smiles inwardly when she sees the shoulders of Hami and her friend perk up.

Akane sits down beside her. "I'm fine, Alisa nee-san. Haiba- no, Lev-kun came to help me get my megaphone."

"Get? Why did you need to get your megaphone?" Alisa asks, feigning cluelessness. She gasps. "Oh! Was it thrown _really_ high so you wouldn't reach? How horrible!"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"Alright!"

"Nice, Lev!"

Cheers erupt from the Nekoma supporters as Lev spikes a high toss. Akane's heart lurched as her smile widened. "Lev-kun is really cool."

Alisa gapes, astonished. She shakes Akane's shoulders. "Isn't he? I raised him!" She turns to the court. "Do your best, Levochka!"

Lev, hearing his sister's encouragement, smiles and waves at her way. His eyes meet Akane's, and he grins toothily, making a peace sign.

Akane laughs, making a peace sign of her own.

Beady, black eyes watch the interaction. _Something's definitely up._

Lev spikes another high toss and scores.

He raises his fist. "Yeah!"

"Nice kill, Lev!"

Yaku's eyes narrow. _He's more pumped up than usual._

_But that's not a bad thing, I guess._

Nekoma won 2-1.

"That was amazing! You were amazing, Levochka!" Alisa says, waving her arms in excitement. "You didn't have any missed serves!"

"Come on, sis." Lev laughs at her comment. "Let's just say I played good." He looks at the girl beside her and grins.

"Right, Akane-san?"

Alisa gasps.

Akane stands there a bit frozen. Clearly, he doesn't know the concept of first name basis.

Not that she was angry, though.

She smiles and extends her hand out for a high five. "Good game!"

Lev crouches and high-fives her. "Yeah!"

"Kai, would you do the honor?" Kuroo says, tone flat while hiding his amusement. The spiker nods and pats Taketora's rigid shoulder, the latter's eyes locked on his sister and his teammate like a hawk. "Calm down, Yamamoto."

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Alisa coos, making a heart with her hands. She pushes Akane towards his brother, the former hitting his torso unsteadily.

"Akane-san, are you okay? Sis, be careful!"

Akane nods.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But let me take a picture of you two! Pretty please?"

Lev and Akane blink at each other. She nods at him and he faces his sister. "Sure!"

"Yay!" Alisa gets her phone, but suddenly pouts, making the two curious. "But the height difference..."

 _She didn't continue because she doesn't want to indirectly insult me,_ Akane thought.

Well, that was why she didn't get around tall people that much. Especially one as tall as Lev. Her head only reached below his chest.

_How unfair is that?_

"I'll just lift her up, then." She hears Lev say, and before she could utter a word she is being hoisted up again like a baby.

She sees her feet getting lifted off the ground and she feels like she's flying. She squeals when Lev suddenly spins her, the tall man laughing while she looked like a plump tomato.

She sees multiple flashes from her peripheral vision, and a struggle of red.

"Aw, that is so cute!" The Haiba lady says, excited as she fiddles with her phone. "I'm sending it to Mamochka!"

Akane blinks. "Mamo...shika? A deer?"

Lev bites back a laugh. "Pfft. No, Akane-san. It means Mother in Russian."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She says, bowing. Lev laughs.

"Don't be! She hasn't been home in ages, so she won't hear you."

"Oh my!" Alisa gasps at her phone, and the two turn to look at her. She shows them the inbox, the sent pictures and the reply.

Jumping, Alisa's smile radiates. "She's coming home!

Lev's green orbs widen. "She's coming home?"

"Yes! And oh," Alisa purses her lips as she read something. "She's asking if Akane-chan is your girlfriend. Is she, though?" His sister asks, wiggling her eyebrows that made Akane flush beet red.

Green eyes were deep in thought. Girlfriend?

"Well," he says, and the two girls look at him, one with excitement and the other with shock.

"She's my friend, and she _is_ a girl so yes. She's my girlfriend." He states it so smoothly like it's glass and then smiles at her. "Right, Akane-san?"

Akane is still.

"Excuse me?"

_

"So, did you talk it out?" Yaku asks the next day.

Taketora mutters. "Yeah."

"And... what did she say? You look downer than yesterday."

The spiker's shoulder slump at an alarming rate, and Yaku flinches in disbelief. "Kai, Inuoka, help me out!"

The two walk towards them and Kai points at the obvious. "What is up with Yamamoto? Does his stomach hurt?"

"Hmm..." Inuoka puts a hand on his chin in thought. "Oh! There's a pressure point at-"

"Inuoka."

"Y-Yes?" He says, shocked at his senior's flat tone. Their eyes widen as Taketora looks up at them with the biggest frown they've ever seen.

 _Holy_ _shit_ _,_ Yaku thought, _is this really_ _Yamamoto_ _or is he possessed?_

"Whoo, I can feel the negative vibes from over there." Kuroo says, wincing in emphasis as he walks toward them. He looks pointedly at Taketora. "What's up with him?"

The two third years shrug.

Taketora sighs. "Inuoka, you have a sister right? Give me some advice."

Blinking at the sudden request, it processes in Inuoka's mind for five seconds. Then he laughs, making a thumbs up. "Sure, Taketora-senpai! What's it about?"

Silence.

Silence.

Sile-

"What do you do when your sister's in love?"

Silence.

Silence.

Yaku gapes. "What the-"

Kuroo cackles like a madman, holding his stomach in doubled up laughter. Kai has a smile on his face, and Inuoka chuckles nervously.

"I don't know, senpai. My sister's five years old."

Frowning, Taketora sighs loudly in exasperation. "And I can't believe that she has a crush on that-"

"Good morning, everyone!"

Everybody's heads snap towards the newcomer. Lev came striding in, usual grin on his face. He waves at the group. "Hey guys! What's up? Is that a meeting?"

A murderous aura suddenly makes itself eminent as Yaku, Kai and Inuoka take a step back. Kuroo snickers. "The target came right at us."

Tilting his head, Lev asks. "Target? What target?"

He feels a pat on his shoulder and looks down to see Kenma, a bored expression on his face as he points at the door. "Start running."

"Wait what?"

"Lev, you little shit." He hears Taketora's death-laced voice but is oblivious to it as he smiles at him. "Hey, senpai! Why the angry face? Are you constipated?"

Kenma palms his forehead. "I told you to start running."

"Why exactly- woah!" He swings to the left as a leg headed towards him. Shocked, he finds Taketora in front of him, the owner.

He swallows hard, really confused. "Taketora-senpai...?"

"Let's. Talk."

The tall player squeaks, crouching behind Yaku. "You sound like you're going to kill me."

"Oh, I will." His senpai replies, cracking his knuckles. Kenma and Kuroo were now pointing at the door and he nods at them. "O-Oh, yeah. I forgot to buy some water. I'm just gonna-"

"Come here and let me punch you, you little shit!" Taketora yells, running after an antsy Lev. The players could only sigh at the normalcy of it all and they start to warm up.

Grinning, Kuroo pats a player's back emphatically. "Looks like Lev one-upped you this time."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I found them cute. The height's a bit unfair, but still. :D


End file.
